Lovers
='Couples'= Two sprite messengers may become a couple together, each refers to the other as a Lover. They share a bond and have many advantages when fighting together. A couple will gain many advantages from buffs and exclusive access to items such as potions with shorter cool-downs, experience and item charms, and various other things using love coins. Each lover can easily track each other for convenience, their locations are displayed on the world map with the exception of the lover being in dungeon, or on a different channel. The lover menu is a sub menu of Social (Hotkey "O") and may be accessed by clicking the Lover tab. If your lover isn't the one you thought he/she would be then you can easily break up with him/her by right clicking its name and selecting "Break-Up". The person that breaks up with the partner will have a 24 hour de-buff on him/herself which will make the person unable to get a new partner. IMPORTANT-''' If somebody confesses their love to you, does not mean you are officially a couple. If you are not into this person, you can always say Yes or No!! If you say No, the person won't see that you say "Oh no thanks," ;) It will say that you are already in a relationship at the moment and cannot be in a different relationship. If you say Yes, everybody will be notified just how they will be notified when you say no. They will be notified through chat and so will be a celebration! (If you choose too) So if you are just not into the person, don't be afraid to say NO. If you are... well then... go and confess your love! '''Acquiring Love Coins Each Lover will be ridding Saphael of rare evil creatures and helping the people of Saphael on their quests. Doing so will add up to the love index. The Love Index is 20 fame long and for every 20 fame the couple receives from completing quests and defeating rare monsters, the Love Index is filled and 1 coin is obtained for the couple to share and spend. Every 7 days after the day the couple gets together, they receive a weekly love coin bonus. The bonus is determined by the following formula: Level of player 1 + Level of player 2 = Total Level Total Level / 10 = Weekly Bonus 'The Sweet Love Couple Store' The Sweet Love Couple Store can be found in 3 locations. All locations sell the same items. *''Guardian Sprite of Couples'' Aphrodite (Kaslow, x''=177, ''y=186) *''Guardian Sprite of Couples'' Hathor (Ilya, x''=226, ''y=41) *''Guardian Sprite of Couples'' Ferega (Jale, x''=250, ''y=215) 'Items' 'Potions' 'Skills' Note that some skills have levels (1, 2, 3). You must have the prerequisite in order to upgrade. Ie. You will need Devoted Love 1 in order to learn Devote Love 2, and you will need Devoted Love 2 in order to learn Devoted Love 3. 'GM8bit's Lover Guide' Love is in the air with Valentine's Day just around the corner! In Grand Fantasia, love doesn't just mean hugs and kisses. There's much, much more! We have a Lovers System built in that allows for buffs, items and even a 10% experience bonus exclusive to couples! Here’s a guide that will help you utilize the Lovers System! 'Guardian Sprites of Couples! Eros, Aphrodite, Hathor and Kosu!' Eros and Aphrodite are both located in Kaslow (x:177, Y188) and Jale (x:249, y:209). Hathor and Kosu are in Ilya (x:234, y:42). They are here to share their vast knowledge of love and have information regarding the Lover System. They are also merchants where you can purchase exclusive items for couples using Lover Coins (more on this later). 'Lovers Window/Tab' To access the Lovers Window/Tab press “o” then click on the Lovers Tab. This window has details about your lover including your anniversary date, length of your relationship, amount of Lover Coins (more on this in a bit), the pillow talk chat window (more on this in a bit), and where to Break Up a relationship. 'How to Breakup' Not all relationships work for the best and that’s what the break up is all about. On the bottom left of the Lovers Window, click Break Up. A prompt will then show up asking you to confirm that you will break up. The person who breaks up the relationship will then receive a debuff called Curse of the Heartless. This curse prevents you from becoming someone else’s lover for 24 hours. Also, you will lose all Lover Coins. 'Benefits' 'Lover’s Whereabouts' A couple can easily find each other on the same map by looking for the heart shaped icon! On the regional map, a pink triangular icon will show the location of your Lover. 'Experience Bonus' While out adventuring couples earn a 10% bonus to experience gained from killing monsters! 'Pillow Talk' Pillow talk allows the couple to send/receive messages that only each other can view/edit. This is accessed through the Lover Window/Tab and found at the bottom portion of it. 'Lover Coins' One of the best benefits to having an in game lover is the ability to gain 'Lover coins'. These coins allow you to purchase special buffs you can cast onto your in game partner, buy special potions and various other items. As stated previously, these items can be purchased from the Guardian Sprite of Couples. To gain Lover Coins they must kill rare mobs, dungeon bosses or world bosses such as the emissaries/heralds to earn reputation points. For every 20 points you earn 1 Lover Coin. There is also a weekly bonus awarded. The sum of the 2 Lovers’ levels divided by 20 determines the bonus. Here are a few examples that will give you an idea as to how many points/coins you earn from certain monsters: * Sloths's Illusion Level 75 World Boss = 40 Reputation Points = 2 Lover Coins * Lust's Madness Level 70 World Boss = 30 Reputation Points = 1.5 Lover Coins * Gluttony's Madness Level 70 World Boss = 30 Reputation Points = 1.5 Lover Coins * Hot-Blooded Ram Lust Level 60 World Boss = 20 Reputation points = 1 Lover Coin * Lust's Herald Level 40 World Boss = 6 Reputation Points * Krudit Level 30 Dungeon "Main” Boss = 2 Reputation Points * Rubis Level 24 Dungeon Boss = 1 Reputation Point * Xerxes Level 34 World Boss = 1 Reputation Point * Clawe-Inspiring Crab Level 26 Rare Zone Specific Mob = 1 Reputation Point Once you have accumulated enough Lover Coins, you can then use them to purchase items and spells from the Guardian Sprites of Couples. After purchasing a spell scroll and using it, you will be sent on a quest to actually receive the spell. Once received, the spell will show up in your Lover Window. 'Wedding System' Once you have found a lover, you now have the ability to bring your relationship closer by getting married! However there are some certain requirements needed before you can do so. Once you reach level 20 you can visit Merlin in Ilya to receive the quest L20. Test of Love (REP). He will explain to you that you must visit 1 NPC in each of the three major cities. You then have to visit and complete each of their quests. The first quest will require you to speak to Jessica in Kaslow to receive the quest L20. Test of Courage and Protection (REP) which requires you to kill Rubis in Prairie Cave to collect the quest drop. Hand that back into Jessica to receive a scroll for Passed Test of Love 1 and the title Courageous Romance. The second quest will require you to visit Edward in Ilya. Talk to him to receive the quest L20. Test of Patience and Determination I (REP) which comes in three parts. With each part you get a debuff which will require you to wait a certain amount of time before you can take the next part of the quest. Once you have waited for the debuffs to go and completed and handed in the 3 part quest you will receive a scroll for Passed Test of Love 2 for Merlin's quest as well as the title Enduring Romance. As for the last quest you must head to Jale to visit Stan to get his quest L20. Test of Kindness and Love (REP). This requires you purchase a Dull Gem for 1000 gold which you will get back after completing Merlin's quest. Hand this in the receive the dull dem and the Passed Test of Love 3 scroll and the title Hopeful Romance. Now that you have completed these quests head back to Merlin to hand in the final quest. You will receive an item called Eternal Bond Essence which will help organise your wedding along with the title Eternal Bond. Note: L20. Test of Courage and Protection (REP) and L20. Test of Love (REP) will only show up at Jessica and Merlin if you fulfill these 2 requirements: *You are lovered, meaning not single or married *You are of appropriate level 'Organising your Wedding!' Head to Angoya Island and meet up with Wedding Party Organizer Nino! From here you choose if you want a General or Luxurious Wedding. Luxurious Wedding Conditions Purchase the Love Angel Wedding Gift Box (Perm costumes) or Romantic Wedding Gift Box (Temp costumes) from the in-game Item Mall. General Wedding Conditions *Pay 2,500 Love Coins. *Pay handling fee 2500 Gold (paid by those who file the application). *Both parties have dated for more than 100 days. *Both have “Crystal of Love Burden” status. *Both players shall be on line and near each other. General Wedding Nino will wed the two players together. Once both players hit the confirm option that appears after handing in the application, the two are now a married couple. Afterwards Nino sends both the players a ring in congratulations of their marriage. Luxurious: The Luxurious Wedding ring, 5 Carat Magical Passion Ring, gives better bonuses than the General Wedding ring. If lovers choose this option they must have the Angoya Island Casino Rent Vouchers with them when choosing this option. Once this option is chosen, a special arena will open when anyone can join and celebrate the wedding. If you join the wedding the Casino will take 30g admission fee. The characters getting married must click on the Battlefield icon in the mini-map to enter the Casino. Then the two lovers can go back to Merlin and have him do the vows for the wedding. Once both lovers hit the confirm key that pops up, they are now both newly weds. They will also receive rings as a congratulations from Merlin. Luxurious Wedding Ring General Wedding Ring 'Wedding Bonuses' Now that you're married your lover tab has changed quite a bit! New passive buffs After marriage you will see that your lover tab has been changed quite a bit. There is now a spot which shows how well the marriage is going. With hints on how to make this go up. With each different level of happiness in the marriage, a different passive buff is acquired when the two are in a party together. *During Hot Love Period, you get the bonus of: + 20 points to ATK, M-ATK, Defense, M-Defense, and Target ATK and +5 points to Evade. *During Sweet Period, you get the bonus of: +15 points to ATK, M-ATK, and Hit. *During Stable Period, you get the bonus of: 10 points to defense and M-Defense, +2 points to Evade *During Boring Period, you get the bonus of: +1 point to MAX HP and Energy Also alongside these new passive buffs, there are new buffs you can acquire from the lover sprites in each city. *'Love's Passionate Stare': When cast, recovers lover's 15% HP per second and decreases damage taken by 20%, lasts 5 seconds. *'Love's Selfless Act': When cast, generates a large amount of Malice within a circular range of your lover. *'Love's Rescue Hug': Pull your lover close to you. *'Love's Ultimate Flash': When cast, inflicts Blind status to all enemies within a circular range of your lover; lasts 15 seconds. 'Wedding After Party' After the wedding celebration, you may purchase a wedding celebration kit from the Item Mall. This would include Invitations to give to your friends. Once you have the items necessary go to Receptionist Jia wei (941, 528) at Angoya Island to enter the wedding room, where the party will take place. During the party you can receive prizes and enjoy the festive fun hosted by the Red Coconut Paradise. Such prizes range from sprite consumables to fortification items, to even SKBs(L1-6). Note: You MUST be in a raid party in order to enter the wedding room. 'Divorce' Sometimes things just do not work out, so now comes the process of getting a divorce in Grand Fantasia. 1. Go to Merlin in Ilya to apply for a divorce. 2. You then have to pay 2500 gold (by the one applying the divorce), and both players have to be near each other with the rings they received in their backpacks. 3. Merlin will ask for one more confirmation, once both agree the divorce is complete. 4. To complete a divorce without the other there, an AP item is available in the in-game item mall which is the Heartbreaking Contract. If you have this item take it to Merlin so he can magically separate the two of you. 5. If your lover uses the AP item, then the one who was not included can now return the ring to Edward to receive a fortune box of consolation. Category:Game Basics